This invention relates to rheology modifiers. More particularly, the invention relates to urethane rheology modifiers especially useful in water and organic solvent-based compositions.
Additives have long been used in coating compositions for various purposes. Thus, viscosity control agents, surfactants, sag-control agents, anti-foaming agents and other materials are added to coating compositions in minor amounts for their respective functions. Rheology modifiers are also added to such compositions not only for increasing the viscosity of the coating compositions but to maintain the viscosity at desired levels under varying process conditions and end-use situations. Secondary effects obtained from the rheology modifiers include protective colloidal action, improvement in pigment suspension, leveling and flow. Some of these properties are also desired in similar type compositions, for instance textile treating compositions, cosmetics, paper compositions, well drilling, firefighting foams, detergents, pharmaceuticals, agricultural formulations, and emulsions of all kinds. It can be seen rheology modifiers are used in a variety of compositions.
Many well-known rheology modifiers are used with varying degrees of success. Thus, natural products such as the alginates, casein, and gum tragacanth and modified natural products such as methyl cellulose and hydroxyethyl cellulose are useful rheology modifiers. Synthetic rheology modifiers have also been used. These materials include the carboxyvinyl ether copolymers, acrylic polymers and maleic anhydride/styrene copolymers. However, the known rheology modifiers have various deficiencies. For example, the natural rheology modifiers are susceptible to biological attack. Synthetic rheology modifiers are not subject to such attack yet most of them do suffer from having less than desirable thickening qualities over a wide range of end uses and/or film forming concentrations.
There is accordingly a need for rheology modifiers which are biologically resistant and which are functional over a wide range of uses and temperatures. Ideally, such rheology modifiers can be used in water-based as well as organic solvent based systems and can be used with many different film forming resins. An added benefit would be if the rheology modifiers imparted many of the secondary properties described above.
As used herein, all percents and ratios are by weight unless otherwise stated.